


Never Have I Ever

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking Games, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Based on a Flarrowverse Discord conversion.The heroes play a drink game to blow off steam after successful fighting of the Dominator invasion.Its pre-cannon sexy times.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like, just remember... this is all fictional

“Are you kidding me?” Oliver rolled his eyes when he saw all the heroes he just fought with sitting around the table setting up shots and dealing cards.

“What’s wrong Ollie?” Sara smiled as she joined the table with a very expensive looking bottle of bourbon.

“Come one man, we just saved the world. Sit down and relax, let of some steam.” Rene smirked as she took a swig of his drink.

“Are we all stupid teenagers again?” Oliver growled as he took one of the glasses being offered to him and sitting at the table.

“Ollie, you forget I knew you when you where a teenager. One poker game isn’t going to kill you.” Sara was openly laughing now. The legends around the table were even joining in.

“Come on grumpy pants its not like we are playing drinking games!” Kara smiled as she took a sip of her more fruity and most likely alcoholic drink. Sara started laughing harder at the suggestion.

“Please, you can’t play drinking games with Ollie. I played ‘Never Have I Ever’ with him once and I don’t know if he won or lost when he got drunk enough to leave with Tommy and some red head, I don’t know the name. All I know is when he came back to get his jacket he left at our place he wasn’t wearing his own clothing.” Sara crowed as she started shuffling the cards.

“God, Oliver’s sordid past is just… a bad teen comedy movie.” Barry offered as he passed a drink over to Ray.

“At least I didn’t spend me weekends hunting Bigfoot.” Oliver grumbled as he downed his drink and refilled it.

“What is ‘Never Have I Ever’?” Amaya asked arching her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“It’s a drinking game. Someone names something they have never done, and if anyone else playing as done it they have to take a drink.” Nate explained.

“That sounds like fun! Can’t we play a round?” Amaya looked over and gave the whole room puppy eyes. It was probably not fair that she could channel the ashe of a puppy if she wanted.

The other Legends, except for Mick who was still drinking his beer alone in the corner and ignoring the other heroes, looked at the rest of the room with little pleasing looks. Oliver sighed and downed another drink with a glare.

“Fine. But anything you learn doesn’t leave this room. I mean it. I will find a way to kill you all if you tell Felicity anything.”

“He’s joking right?” Kara whispered to Barry.

“It’s Oliver… most likely not. Don’t worry, he can’t get to Earth 38 without Cisco.” Barry whispered back

“He could kill me last.” Cisco offered from his seat causing the other heroes to roll their eyes at him.

“Cisco truly is a genius. Its not like Felicity doesn’t know most of his naughty behavior.” Dig chuckled.

“Ok Mr. Grumpy Cat, you so worried about how we see you, you go first.” Cisco baited the archer. He then balked when the other man glared at him.

“Fine. Never Have I Ever given a lollypop a blow job.”

Everyone snickered as Cisco blushed as he took a sip from his drink.

“My turn.” Dig smirked and leaned back. “Never have I ever had to deal with a wedgie in the field.”

Cisco, Sara, Ray, Oliver and Barry took a swig with a few rude jesters.

“Seriously Kara?” Barry groaned when the Kryptonian snickered.

“What can I say, Winn put a lot of thought into my suit.” Kare laughed hard enough to start tearing up

“Excuse me? I know you aren’t dissing my suit Supergirl.” Cisco puffed out his chest.

“Children, Children!” Sara snickered.

“Cisco, your next. Stop trying to fight Kara.” Barry sounded a bit exhausted.

“Fine never have I ever had to pull an arrow out of my body.”

“Seems like you want to.” Oliver growled. Sara, Oliver, Ray, Dig and Barry all took sips of their drinks and glared at Kara as she laughed.

“Sara, save us from Oliver’s rage and hit us with your best shot.” Kara pleaded as she fought to breath through her laughter.

“Ok, ok… hmmmmmm Never have I ever… seen Barry naked.” Sara smirked and wiggled her eye brows as all the heroes stared at her with slack jawed wonder.

The heroes all looked at each other wearily and everyone but Sara, Amaya and Rene took a long draw of their drinks. Sara almost fell out of her seat laughing.

“How the hell has everyone seen you naked Flash!” Sara asked the blushing young man.

“Hey, he was in a coma for 9 months, Caitlin couldn’t bathe him alone.” Cisco defended himself through the blush blazed across his face.

“I see things at super speed and he changed in front of me.” Kara shrugged taking another unnecessary sip of her drink.

“The bunker wasn’t that big.” Oliver and Dig said at the same time.

“We needed to shower after the robot bees?” Ray shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Of course I’ve seen myself naked.” Barry raised an eye brow at Sara.

There was a pause and the whole room turned to stare Nate. The whole room but Barry who seemed to realize what had happened when everyone drank.

“Nathanial… how have you seen Barry naked if we just meet him today.” Amaya asked slowly eyeing her boyfriend.

Nate’s eyes widened and he looked around like a caged animal.

“Well you see… Uh… Barry?” Nate blushed and looked anywhere but the table.

The heroes looked over to were Barry was sitting only to find the speedster had fled.

“You know… I left something in the hanger… I’m just going to… BYE!” Nate lunged from his seat and booked it from the room while everyone stared at his retreating form in shock.

\-------

*EIGHT YEARS EARLIER- Central City University*

Nate Haywood was working as a history teacher, running the base requirement history classes, as he was working on his masters. His days were spent teaching classes to mostly kids who didn’t care about the subject beyond how it could affect their ability to get the degree they wanted or wither the final was on Wednesday or Thursday in finals week.

Nate enjoyed having the extra time to do his research, perfecting his models of historical evens and looking for unusual records in the history books.

He’s life wasn’t exciting, but he enjoyed what he did. He even liked some of his students, sometimes.

One evening he was doing research on unusual events in the American old west and trying to determine how to best demonstrate the event when he went to grab another book. Right as he grabbed for the book he needed, the long slim hand of someone else entered his eye line to grab the book before he did.

“Oh, Mr. Heywood. I’m sorry.” The young man blushed and offered him the book. Nate examined the younger man again remembering where he knew him from. Suddenly it hit him and he smiled at the young man that was blushing like he was seeing a naked woman for the first time.

“Allen, right? Barry Allen?” Nate smiled and took the book from the offered hand. “You’re in my Tuesday – Thursday 11am class.”

“Yeah, I kind of sit in the back.” Barry blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, you ask lots of interest questions and are one of the few kids in the class who probably don’t need to take the class. Why no just try to test out?”

“I tested out of all the math classes I needed already and my advisor was worried I wouldn’t be able to handle my double major if I didn’t take some time on the prereqs.” The young man didn’t bother to luck but when he responded. In fact, he looked like he was ready to curl in on himself, like he wanted to escape the conversation but couldn’t find an opening.

“You working on a paper or something? I would hate to take a book you need for your studies.” Nate held up the book with a curious look.

“No… I… uh… just thought it would be interesting.” Barry replied finally looking, his face making it clear he was looking for rejection or ridicule.

 _“Legends and Lies: Great Mysteries of the American West_? You are interested in historian mysteries?” Nate asked, trying to ease the younger man’s insecurities.

“I like mysteries in general. Unusual and impossible things. It’s what I want to do.” Barry replied as he straightened a little when he realized Nate wasn’t going to ridicule him.

“That’s right, when we did that silly ice breaker where we talk about majors you mentioned forensic science. You want to want to work for the police.” Nate smiled and handed back the book. “Don’t let me stop you from exploring the bizarre. I should take a dinner break anyways.”

Barry blinked in surprise as he took the book being offered to him and stared at the cover. Nate turned to head back to his table, covered with graphs, maps and notebooks that made him wince slightly at the thought of packing it all up. Before he could though he felt those long fingers wrap around his bicep to pull him back. Nate looked back at Barry who blushed harder, clutching the book to his chest.

“I uh… was actually about to go get something to eat too. Maybe I could join you?” The young man hesitantly asked. “We could even talk about the mysteries of the American frontier if you want.”

Nate chuckled and put his hand over the one holding his arm to pat it gently.

“Sure thing kid, let me gather up stuff and you go check out your book and I’ll meet you out front.”

“Check out… oh right… yeah… I’ll go… do that…” Barry pulled away and all but ran from the area to go check out the book. Nate shook his head at the retreating man as he gathered up his work.

10 minutes later Nate exited the library to see the lanky but adorable Barry standing near the statue that guarded the front entrance. As he approached the man he smiled as he saw the bright grin spread over the others face. He let the other man link his arm with his as they walked off to the parking lot where Nate’s old beater waited.

\-------

Nate fell against the door as Barry attacked his mouth like if he didn’t explore every inch now, he’d never get the chance. Nate would have laughed but he kept finding himself glancing around the hall expecting the RA or another student to come wondering out even if it was close to one in the morning at this point. Nate let Barry kiss him for a few minutes before he finally pulled away to shine some sense on the situation.

“Barry, I think we need to get inside. Unless you want to risk everyone seeing you necking with your professor.”

Barry pouted but dug his key out of his pocket to finally wrestle the beat up and scuffed dorm room door. The pair practically tripped over one another as they rushed to get inside. Neither could be sure which one sent the door to a slamming close behind them, both distracted by the others attention.

Nate looked around and could instantly tell which side of the room was Barry’s. Mostly because Barry didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have posters of scantly clad women straddling motorcycles and basketball line ups. The Star Wars and Indiana Jones and Iron Man posters coupled with the piles of books seemed more his style.

“Lucas fan?” Nate asked as he worked to pull off his t-shirt.

Barry laughed as he followed Nate’s lead.

“More like a basic routine nerd. I like sci-fi and I like fantasy in all its forms.” Barry’s shirt hit the floor exposing the mans slim form and pale skin. He briefly wrapped an arm around himself like he was trying to hide his body and gestured towards his bed. “You can sit on the bed… if you’d like.”

Nate smiled as he followed through with the suggestion and sat on the surprising well made and comfortable looking bed. It wasn’t, because it was a dorm bed, but it was close. He watched Barry from his seat as the younger man seemed lost at what to do just long enough for the silence to become uncomfortable, but he did finally decide to give the other man a reprieve.

“How about we take off our pants? Unless you want to stop.” Nate offered watching the shy boy’s face for signs of his discomfort.

“No! I mean…” Barry sighed and sat down on the floor with his hands in his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything. I had fun tonight even if I go home alone.” Nate offered reaching for his t-shirt.

“No, it’s… it’s not that. It’s just…” Barry sighed again and looked up at Nate with sad puppy eyes. “My roommate is an asshole. He is barely ever here, he spends most of his nights finding random girls to hook up with, and when he is here he seems to want to drive me insane. Last 2 weeks the only words he has said to me have involved my sex life or lack thereof.”

“So, is this a desperation thing or proof of concept? Or are we talking the yips?” Nate asked understanding any of the scenarios and willing to work with any of them.

Barry blushed and rubbed his right arm while the arm in question moved to cover more of his chest.

“None… of that… not really anyways. It just… a lot of the junk Erik says is about… you know… how I look.”

“And what about how you look? Because you’re pretty darn adorable if you ask me.” Nate said and even leaned back to give the man a once over. “Extremely adorable in fact.”

Barry smiled and ducked his head in a bashful show of modesty.

“You think so?”

“I would not be sitting in a dorm room on a Tuesday night now Wednesday morning when midterms are next week with copies of my test still needing to be finalized if I didn’t think you were cute Barry.”

Barry dropped his arms from their protective location over his chest and crawled forward to run his hands over Nate’s trousers up to his groin which he cupped and needed as he leaned look into Nate’s face.

“In that case… you said something about taking off our pants?” Barry murmured as he leaned in to try and kiss Nate again. Nate meet him half way, wrapping his arms around the man as they kissed letting his hands to slip down the back of Barry’s pants.

Nate felt Barry’s hands as they worked to undo his belt and the button of his fly. He pulled away and joined in the frantic undressing keeping one hand solidly in Barry’s underwear as he fought against the pesky zipper.

When he finally got the pants keeping him from the feeling everything the younger had to offer undone, he pulled away to begin pulling them down off his hips. Barry took the hint and pulled fully away to kick off his pants while Nate pulled off his own. Nate had to stop and appreciate the sight before him, Barry may not be built but he was beautiful.

When Nate tried to pulled Barry back into his lap he was surprised when the other man shook his head and returned to the floor to kneel in front of him.  Before he could question what he was doing Barry’s mouth was on him.

Barry was licking up his length, circling around the head with care being given to the slit. Nate moaned as he felt the Barry plant little kisses as he went. Barry chuckled at the sound and moved to wrap his mouth around the head, starting to suck gently as he did.

Nate watched in amazement as the younger man began lapping the head and alternating little sucks as he worked to take more and more of him with each little bob of his head. Barry pulled all the way back and took a deep breath that sent shivers down his spin as he felt the air move over his saliva slick skin as he did so.

Nate groaned embarrassing loud as Barry dived back in to nearly swallow him whole. The younger man hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked hard and shallowed around him. The other man set up a steady pace, bobbing his head as he worked his way along the length, his tongue massaging along his length as he sucked hard and swallowed him deep as possible each time. Nate found himself threading his hands into the other man’s hair as he worked, an action that seemed drew a moan from the other man making the throat around him vibrate.

As he worked along his length his hands had been holding Nate’s thighs like he was holding him down, so when one of the hands moved Nate was surprised enough to move his attention from the warm mouth working to bring him to completion to follow that hand as it moved. Nate let out a long guttural moan as he realized the other man had moved his hand in order to start fondling himself. The knowledge that the other man was so turned on by getting Nate off that he was toughing himself cause him to lose control.

Nate held Barry’s head in his hands and began thrusting lightly into the other man’s throat. Barry took the hint and relaxed his jaw and throat so that Nate could take over.

Nate started trusting in to the willing mouth, eyes focused on the fucked out, half lidded look on the other man’s face as he let himself be used. Nate knew he was groaning and moaning constantly, maybe even speaking obscenities as his hips moved. Barry didn’t seem to care about how he was being handled, his hand still moving along his own length as Nate used him.

Barry started groaning and moaning around him with each trust into his mouth and throat making Nate curse loudly and begin to thrust harder at the feeling and sound. He felt his lower stomach tighten and he could only pull Barry off just in time as he came over his chin and throat while Barry moaned out loud, the sound finally unobstructed for the first time since they started, as he tumbled over the edge to cum on the floor at edge of the bed.

The two men both leaned back, parting abruptly, to catch their breath and look over each other. Nate’s cock twitched feebly at the sight of the used man with his own cum on his legs and Nate’s on his face, eyes still showing blown pupils and his skin pink and sweat studded as he panted slightly on the floor. He noticed a bit of concern cross the other man’s face as his eyes examined his body.

Nate looked down saw a hand shaped bruise on his thigh where Barry had been gripping for dear life when Nate had taken over to fuck his throat like he was a toy.

“Don’t worry, I bruise easily.” Nate reassured the young man finally breaking the silence and smiling a bit chagrin. He offered his hand to the man, pulling him over to the bed. He used his own shirt to gently clean the younger man so that he would less like the center fold for a very dirty magazine.

Barry laid out on his bed letting, Nate take care of the cleanup. Once the worse of the mess was take care of Nate laid back next to him on his side so he could not only fit on the bed with him but gently stroke his sides are he finished coming down from his post-orgasm high. After a few minutes, or hours Nate had started dozing in the quiet and calm post orgasm, Barry finally spoke, his voice a bit rougher and gravely than before.

“You can’t stay, can you?” Barry asked softly, moving his hand to cover Nate’s.

“A teacher found sleeping in a dorm room with his student wouldn’t be a good thing.” Nate responded with a sad smile.

Barry leaned over and kissed Nate again, slower and sweeter than any of the others before. The two men enjoyed themselves for a few minutes before breaking apart. Nate combed his fingers though the younger man’s hair and kissed his nose.

“I can stay until you fall asleep.” Nate offered. Barry smile and snuggled close to the other man.

“I can work with that.” Barry whispered sleepily.

Nate watched him fall asleep, drifting off with a happy smile. When he was sure the man was asleep, he pulled a thick comforter over his still naked body and tucked him in with another kiss on the nose. He stole a shirt from Erik’s closet, leaving the cum stained on he had been wearing on the floor next to Barry’s clothing. The last thing he did before he left was shot one last look at the sleeping man as he turned off the light and exited to the hallway after glancing down the hall to make sure no one could see him.

\-------

*POST INVASION POKER GAME*

“So that was weird.” Sara said eyeing the doorway where the two men had disappeared.

“Dude saw Barry when he was changing out of his costume. It’s happened to all of us.” Rene said with a confused eye brow arch.

“Did you slip something in Barry’s drink to get him actually drunk?” Oliver asked Cisco who shook his head with wide eyes.

Mick laughed and finished his beer in one gulp, punctuated by a room vibrating belch that made everyone look over to him.

“I always knew the good guys were idiots.” The former villain declared as he followed behind the other heroes chuckling.

The rest of the heroes glanced around at each other and just shrugged.

“The Waverider is weird Ollie.” Dig sighed.

“I think we should maybe just play the game.” Amaya offered suddenly feeling awkward due to the change in attitude. Everyone just shrugged, and Sara dealt out the hands. The continued to start the game, letting the weird situation disappear into the background.


End file.
